Grok and Grall'shik
There are two different incarnations of Grok and Grall'shik, both based on the success of the Dragonborn. Grok is an Orc Warrior, Formerly of the Dawnguard. He is accompanied by Grall'shik, an Armored-Troll, formerly of the Dawnguard. Grok grew up in the wilderness, with only his mother for protection. She trained him in what little she knew of combat, but failed at teaching him anything intellectual. When his mother was killed by a vampire, Grok managed to surprise the vampire and kill it, plunging a sharpened stick through its head. Afterwards, Grok tore off the head of the vampire and carried it around on the end of the stick for five months, until eventually being discovered by the Dawnguard. They raised him and taught him the true art of combat, but were, like his mother, unable to teach him anything of intellectual value. After serving with Dawnguard for many years, Grok left to seek adventure, taking Grall'shik, his companion of many missions with him. Life (WoC) The following events occur several months after Grok and Grall'shik leave the Dawnguard. Grok happened upon the town of Ivarstead while it was witness to an attack on High Hrothgar by Alduin and his fellow dragons after the death of the Dragonborn. Having never seen a Dragon before, Grok calls it a Skyworm, and charges into the town, showing his bravery, but also his brashness and disregard for planning. After the attack, Grok and Grall'shik enter the town tavern. Grok orders a mead and begins to converse with the barkeep, finding out more about the Dragons, including the fact that an attack may be imminent on Ivarstead. Grok immediately pledges his aid to the town and leaves the tavern, to see more of the town. While outside, Grok and Grall'shik encounter a hunter by the name of Hadvor. Grok is immediately wary and sends Grall'shik to investigate him. Grall'shik seems to find the man amiable, but odd. Grok invites him into the tavern for a drink. While Hadvor, Grok and Grall'shik are together in the bar, an Imperial by the name of Arcarius walks in and insults Grok and Grall'shik, immediately angering Grok. Grok and Grall'shik attack Arcarius' men, severely injuring them both before Arcarius' apologizes. Arcarius begins talking about a Moth Priest by the name of Dexion Evicus. Grok immediately recognizes this name and offers to help Arcarius look for him. Arcarius agrees and they depart, headed to Stendarr's Beacon. Life (ACA) The following events occured several years after Grok and Grall'shik leave the Dawnguard, and have no correlation to the events in WoC. Grok and Grall'shik wandered for years after leaving the Dawnguard, killing bandits and even a Dragon along the way. During this time, an unknown traumatic event caused Grok to develop a fear of Magic in any form, especially Destruction magic. At some point, Grok and Grall'shik happened upon an old town known as Helgen., now turned bandit camp Grok, who feared that there may be wizards inside, sent Grall'shik inside to see. After waiting for days, Grall'shik had not returned. After five days of waiting, Grok discovered a group trying to get inside. Calling out to them to warn them off, Grok accidentally triggered the alarm inside the bandit camp, causing the break in to fail. He charged inside, killing as many bandits as he could, while making his way to Grall'shik. Inside the camp, he discovered Graal'shik, slumped in the corner of a cage, frail as glass. Grall'shik died in Grok's arms, leaving the mortal plane with a smile. After Grok realized that the bandits had tortured Graal'shik, the leader of the bandits mocked Grok and Grall'shik. In a fit of fury, Grok tore off his helmet and used it to bash in the head of the bandit leader. After relentlessly bashing the head of the leader for five minutes with his helmet, Grok is discovered by Fenrys, who takes him outside and sits him down, attempting to talk to him. Trivia * Grall'shik's name is inspired by the Kraal'niik, a stone used to trap Daedra in LoN and LoN; WoR. * Grok's name is inspired by Dun Garok, a fortress in World of Warcraft. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Dawnguard Category:Orsimer